


The Beginning Of A New Story

by UnholyKrow



Series: There's an empty echo in my bones [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is a dad, Necromancy (mentioned), OC gets kind of adopted, OC is Frisks sister, OC is a skeleton, Toriel (mentioned) - Freeform, Undyne (mentioned) - Freeform, frisk (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Sevenish months later.
Relationships: Asgore & OFC
Series: There's an empty echo in my bones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Beginning Of A New Story

_I had been looking for my little sibling._

It had been six, closer to seven, months since Echo had been rescued from the necromancer, and five months since Frisk had brought her to Asgores home, deep in the woods. It had turned out for the best, while Asgore hovered, it would have been nothing compared to how much Toriel would have hovered over the poor traumatized girl if she had gone to live with the motherly Queen. She already had a hard enough time with the Queen hovering whenever she visited.

Asgore on the other hand, seemed to recognize her need for space, to just be in the moment, to rediscover herself and her get used to her skeletal body.

_I knew that girls were being kidnapped, and-_

Asgore was soft, gentle, and ever so patient with the skeleton, answering any questions she had about monster culture in general, or any that were more skeleton specific.

However, in Echo’s opinion, the best thing about Asgore, was that he never pushed her to talk, and simply sat with her as her mind wandered.

“i had to find them.” she rasped out, still unused to her own voice, still unsure if she could even be heard without vocal cords to use. Technically she knew that skeletons spoke with Intention and magic but it was still strange.

“going out and looking for them outweighed staying home and-” she took in a deep breath, pushing back her tears, “and-”

and suddenly she couldn’t speak anymore.

“You’ve found them now,” Asgore said, gently placing his large hand on top of her tiny ones, “And you are both safe.”

He glanced over her scars that peaked out from underneath her long sleeves. He knew that was going to be another story he wouldn’t enjoy hearing. Undyne had offered to give him the files on her, on what exactly she had gone through in the five years she had been… kept… But no. Echo’s story had to come from Echo.

_He wasn’t the only necromancer to create skeletons._

_There’s more of us._


End file.
